Single-layer glass or hollow gum-sandwiched glass are widely used as a decorative material for the curtain wall or roofing of some large-scale buildings. Generally, in the structure of these buildings, basal truss frames are fixed to the structural surfaces in the glass assembling area. Then, glass frames corresponding to each piece of glass are attached to the truss frames. Each glass frame is comprised of four support bars converging at a node-connecting member. Finally, glasses are fixed to the glass frames. Some curtain walls or roofings are designed to have a curved appearance, and may require some specific nodes to have an additional two, three or more support bars converging at the node-connecting member. Furthermore, the truss frame itself should remain substantially as the curvature of the curved surfaces. In addition, the angle of the connecting member at the node should be adjustable in each orientation to enable the curved surfaces of the finished glass curtain wall or roofing to represent the original design style of the structural curved surfaces.
Presently, many available connecting members are not adjustable and available and adjustable connecting members are complicated and inconvenient.